mi familia, mi unico amor
by b.suffer
Summary: Naruto tiene una nueva familia igual que sakura podran estar juntos si los hermanos celosos se ponen en medio obiamente NaruSaku y un poco SasuHina ShikaIno. lo se, pesimo sumary
1. prologo

Ya bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia ojala les guste. Obviamente es NaruXSaku bueno un poco ShikaXIno y SasuXHina

Naruto no me pertenece si no a kishimoto eso si siguen con un anime tan bajo como el de hoy creo empezaríamos a planear algo n.n

**Mi nueva familia ****y mi único amor**

Prologo

* * *

_Hola mi nombre es Naruto y creo que empezare por describirme soy un chico de 18 años alto casi de dos metros de pelo rubio ojos azules y piel morena siempre me visto con ropa naranja y negra, son mis colores favoritos. soy un poco hiperactivo y muy alegre ademas de siempre apoyar a lo demas. Soy el mayor de tres hermanos mis hermanas se llaman Ino y Hinata. Lo unico malo en esto es que soy un jinchuuriki lo que provoca que una banda de criminales me busque sin contar con ese problema estoy bien a bueno y sin contar que nunca me e enamorado de alguien.__ T.T_

_Ino es una chica de 17 años de mediana estatura tiene el mismo color de pelo y ojos que yo, tiene la piel blanca y usa ropas moradas y muy sexys, debo reconocerlo tiene unas curvas espectaculares que hacer babear a cualquier hombre por eso soy muy sobre protectora con ella sin contar con eso ella es muy simpática y buena conmigo_

_Hinata es muy hermana menor con 16 años ella es un poco baja de estatura de piel blanca pelo azul y unos ojos de color blanco. Al contrario de ino ella anda con ropa azules y blancas pero que la tapan completamente, igual ella es muy linda solo que es un poco nerviosa y tímida además que tartamudea mucho, lo bueno que conmigo tiene confianza y habla bien además de que siempre me cuenta lo que le pasa y viceversa_

_Nosotros 3 somos muy unidos además de ser equipo ninja, cada uno tiene un poder especial yo tengo al demonio de 9 colas lo que me da un chakra ilimitado ademas de mi control de el elemento aire, Ino puede controlar las mentes con facilidad además de leer la mente y Hinata tiene un poder en los ojos llamado byakugan además de un estilo de pelea único._

* * *

_Mi nombre es Sakura soy una chica delgada de mediana estatura mi piel es blanca tengo el pelo de color rosado y unos ojos color verde, ocupo ropas de color rosado y rojo. soy la menor de 3 hermanos ellos son Sasuke y shikamaru_

_Sasuke es mi hermano mayor tiene 18 años tiene una estatura de 1,90 piel blanca ojos negros y pelo azul negro, el es serio y un poco engreído es muy sobre protector conmigo (nunca e tenido una relación con alguien) sin contar con eso el es cariñoso conmigo y es mi libro donde puedo descargarme o contarle cosas, el ocupa ropas azul y negras_

_Shikamaru es el hermano de al medio tiene 17 años y mide 1,75 la piel un poco blanca negros y pelo negro también este lo lleva atado en una cola, mi hermano se podría resumir como perezoso vago y como el dice "problemático" siempre esta viendo las nubes y me pide jugar go y shogi con el, lo bueno de el es que siempre sabe que hacer y siempre me consejos muy útiles, el ocupa ropas cafés y negras además de aros en sus dos orejas_

_nosotros somos uno de los mejores equipos ninja ya que yo gracia a mi control de chakra soy ninja medico ademas de ocupar una fuerza descomunal, Sasuke ocupa su sharingan y su exelente control subre el elemento fuego y shikamaru ocupa su gran inteligencia ademas de su cotrol subre las sombras_

* * *

Aquí termina el prologo ojala les guste mas que el primero que hice y si no mándeme a la **M****ier****d** Si es que quieren se despide b.naruto.v 


	2. Primer Encuentro

Bueno aquí traigo el primer capitulo me demore mas de lo previsto por las malditas pruebas (mato a las profes) bueno dejando esto aquí esta el primero n.n

Asdasdasd relato de tercero

_Asdasfasff__pensamiento _

_-__**asdasafas**__ dialogo_

(Inner de Sakura o voz de kyubi)

**Mi nueva familia y mi único amor**

**Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro**

Era un día normal en konoha en específico la casa de Naruto

-**Naruto despierta de una vez maldición**-_ese Naruto siempre me pone de quicio__- _**vamos despierta ya**

-**zzzzzzz si ****s..oy**** el zzzzz me..****jor**

Ino ya no aguanto más y de una patada lo saca de la cama dejando un enorme chichón en la cabeza de Naruto

-**aaaayyyy ino-chan por que ases eso no vez q duele mucho**

-**era la única forma que te levantaras baka**

-**eres muy mala ino-chan**-_por que siempre es tan ruda conmigo, pero bueno esta ahora a entrenar para después ir a comer ramen_

_-_**oye****Naruto tenemos misión Tsunade-sama di****jo ****que estemos lo mas pronto posible por que es algo importante**___- lo siento hermanito pero no te diré que Akatsuki se mueve y viene por ti-_**así que desayuna rápido y pasa a buscar a hina-chan para que estemos lo ante posible esta bien baka**

_-_**si si tu siempre mandando y no ases nada**

___-_**que esta me las pagas**_-ee espera ya se_

Ino se acerca a Naruto y lo mira con una cara de maniaca

_-_**eee espera ino-chan ****cálmate**** por favor ****cálmate****sii**

Ino se acerca a Naruto y lo abraza y empieza a hacerle cosquillas

_**-**_**aaaa****jajjajaja**** para ****jajajjajaj**** por favor ****jjaaaaaa**

**-****asi**** que no ****ago**** nada ee**

**-esta bien ****jajajaja**** si ases algo pero ****parajajajajja**

Después de ese imprevisto Naruto parte a buscar a hinata pero antes pasaría a su lugar favorito ichiraku ramen

* * *

En otro lado de la villa

_**-**_**hola Sasuke-kun como amaneciste **

-**hola Sakura bien pero hay que ir a buscar a shikamaru porque nos llamaron a misión ese muy ****perezoso**** esta en el parque puedes ir tu Sakura**

___-_**claro Sasuke-kun yo ****ire**** no te preocupes**___-_(inner: pero quien se cree que es este porque no vas tú)___ calmate__ yo __ire_( claro te tiene como sirvientas eres tan miedosa para decirle que vaya el verdad)___ no es eso pero… es que bueno yo… _

___-_**Sakura**** despierta eeyy te estoy llamando**___- que le pasa, sigue siendo tan despistada como siempre_

___- _**aa ya voy Sasuke-kun voy ****al tiro**** a buscarlo**

Y así sale Sakura en busca de shikamaru

* * *

_**-**_**ey**** crees que nos encontremos con tu familia **

**-eso no me importa solo tenemos que seguir nuestro objetivo entendiste**

**-si claro tu siempre tan aguafiestas pero será interesante ver si el chico aprendió algo estos últimos años ****jejeeje  
**

* * *

Naruto ya había comido su dotación de 20 boles de miso ramen, el iba caminando lentamente mirando el cielo sin darse cuenta que venia alguien corriendo asta que

(plaaaafff )

_-_**pero fijate por donde vas**_-_dijo Naruto esto diciéndolo con los ojos cerrados

_-_**que yo, si tu ibas corriendo baka**-levantando su mirada

_-_**yo pero si tu ibas corrie****…**_- _naruto solo observa a la chica con quien choco y babea al ver lo hermosa que es_. __guau es hermosa ese pelo rosado es tan lindo, además de sus ojos color verde, su boca es tan chica pero sus labios son tan __carnositos__, además de su cuerpo _bajando su mirada _o por dios miren esas curvas y esos pechos solo los había visto de mis hermanas_

___-_**eyy que te pasa estas bien**- pone una mano es su cara pero no responde_- _**oye estas bien responde baka**_- _asi empieza a verlo detalladamente (inner: pero mira que cuerpo kiiaaa es increíble ese pelo amarillo con esos ojos azules además de esas marcas de gato que tiene lo hacen ver tan sexy)_ que si no es para tanto _(pero que estas diciendo miralo además de su cara ese cuerpo sus hombros pecho brazos son perfectos preguntale el nombre tonta y después nos lo comemos)_ pero si acabo de conocerlo _(y eso que importa mira como nos mira)

Asi estuvieron mucho rato mirándose, examinándose cadaparte de uno asta que

_-_**naruto-kun… por fin te encontré**_- _apenas se escuchaba decir a hinata

_-_**eyy Sakura por fin te encuentro, eres muy problemática**_- _decía un aburrido shikamaru

Al darse cuenta de que los estaban viendo Naruto y Sakura se paran rápidamente

_-_**perdón… jejeje esto discúlpame por lo de antes yo tuve la culpa jijijiji**

_-_**a gracias pero igual tuve la culpa lo siento**

_-_**esto Sakura tenemos que irnos ahora**

_-_**es cierto Naru-chan nosotros también tenemos que irnos**

_-_**muy bien hina-chan vámonos un gusto conocerte me llamo Naruto y….**

_- _**o disculpen yo me llamo hinata**

_-_**pero que modales yo soy Sakura y el shikamaru**

**-ustedes si que son problematicos pero igual un gusto conocerlos**

**-bueno hinata y naruto nos tenemos que ir nos vemos luego**_- _aci Sakura y shikamaru empiezan a caminar asia su casa

_-_**un gusto igualmente shikamaru y sakura-chan**

Al decir esto Sakura se da vuelta y solo se encuentra con la espalda de Naruto

_-_**ee**_- _(inner: pero mira ese trasero esta para comerlo)haciendo que la pelirosa solo agacha la cabeza sonrojándose un poco_- _**esto… tienes...razón**_- _con un hilo de voz

Pero antes de darse vuelta Sakura se fija que Naruto tiene abrazada a hinata haciéndola enojar mucho

Dos horas mas tarde en el despacho de la hokage esta esperaba unos de los dos equipos que faltaban para la misión

Hasta que

_-_**ya llegamos vieja**_- _asi asen su aparición Naruto hinata e ino_- _**tu mejor equipo el equipo kitsune esta listo**

_-_**naru-chan…esto no le digas asi a hokage-sama**

_-_**es cierto baka**_- _ino le pega a Naruto y lo deja sentado en el suelo

_-_**ejemm bueno por fin llegan esto les tengo una misión en conjunto con el equipo hebi**

_-_**jajajajaja quien se puede llamar equipo hebi que estupides, mirenme soy el lider del equipo hebi tengame miedo jajajajjajaja**_  
_

_-_**repite eso dobe**

En eso el equipo kitsune se da vuelta encontrándose con dos hombres y una mujer de su misma edad

_-_**que eres tu**_- _apuntando a uno en especial

* * *

Bueno aquí termina y ojala les guste y si no díganmelo para asi corregirlo a y lo se esta corto pero bueno de apoquito se empieza

Quiero agradecer a los que an puesto Reviews: conchito, miyuky-san, blackfire91, jesybert y seethersan

Chau a todos


End file.
